Hostage
by Forever.Forsaken.Angel
Summary: Banner Bunnies Contest. What would you do to keep your one true love to yourself? Even if she doesn't accept your advances...I'll kill her. I'd kill her.
1. Chapter 1

_So here's a little something for a Banner Bunnies Contest, my banner theme was "Hostage". So...here's my story. =D_

_Gotta give props for my sissy, she helped me think of the plot, and a few lines here and there. 'Cause she's a beast like that. 3_

_xXx_

The sun shone bright and warm, a light breeze played along the edge of her summer dress. An indigo colored piece, a small brown belt held in the middle, with a tied halter top that showed me her elegant shoulders, where her beautiful, silky dark brown hair lay freely, the dress stopped just above the knee, allowing me to view her immaculate legs.

She was on her way to the public library, having a report for her Social Studies class to get done. Just like any other trip to the library, she'd first stop at the coffee shop and pick up two small coffees. One for her best friend, Lissa, and one for herself. Lissa would be there first, because Rose was always a bit late.

Such a beautiful name for a wonderous creature, I thought lightly as I continued my silent walk behind her. Always so close, yet never close enough. She doesn't turn around and look behind her, she never does. She trusts in her town too much to think there could be anyone depraved enough to do her any harm. She was right though, the only one behind her was me, and I wasn't about to hurt her.

Once she walked inside the coffee shop, I crossed the street to go into the clothing store adjacent to the shop. It was a Friday evening, so I waited the 4 minutes before Rose came back out by browsing the shirts section. In the beginning of the week, from Sunday to Wednesday, I'll stay at my 2 block distance with a slower pace while she runs into the coffee shop and runs out, since the store isn't rather slow. But for the rest of the days I need to stop and go somewhere. Whether it's to lean against a wall a block away, or come into a random shop, because the store is too busy.

Looking to my watch, I headed out of the store. My beauty was just walking out the door of the coffee shop, with 2 styrofoam cups in hand. I smiled to myself, I knew Rose so well. From here the library was only another two blocks, so the trip wasn't too long. Rose hopped into the library once there, seeming as happy as ever. I waited outside for five minutes before following her in, going to the back where the western novels were. I knew where Rose would be, so I took my time to find a good book before heading over to a spot three tables down from her. I wanted to be so much closer. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to hold her, to claim her as mine for all the world to know.

Soon. Soon she'll be mine, and I will never have to share her with anyone again. Not with Lissa, or the boy Lissa belongs to, the one with the raven hair. Her little sister, Mia, or the red headed boy at the coffee shop. I scowled as I thought of the boy. When I would sometimes go into the coffee shop behind Rose, I'd see the boy always smiling a little too brightly to her. He'd always flirt with her and I'd have to bite my tongue, trying not to rip his head off. He doesn't realize, Rose will never be his. She's meant to be mine, she just doesn't know it yet. I was still thinking about getting rid of him, the red headed boy. He's such a bother to her, I'm sure she'd be thank me for it. He's always drooling over her, surely she must be pretending to be so nice to him.

It's just the kind of girl Rose is. So kind and innocent, it's why I love her.

I looked up, seeing the two girls sitting there so silently with little whispers being delivered between them. I couldn't focus on my book, there was no way when she sat so near. Her work lay out infront of her, it was all but forgotten as she stared wide eyed at her friend, listening to whatever it was the blonde haired girl was speaking so animatedly about. I must admit though, Lissa does have some amazing stories when she speaks privately to Rose. I've heard quite a few, though they don't know that. Finally getting back to my book, after tearing my eyes away from my true love, I was able to concentrate. At some point in the fifth chapter I saw from the corner of my eye Rose and Lissa stood, readying themselves to leave. Rose took their books back to the shelf where they had been found as Lissa gathered their things. I took a deep breath, and pushed myself away from the table to a stand. I would speak to her today, she'd know I exist and she will love me as I do her.

Quickly leaving my novel at the table, I went to her. Taking the time to go to the back of the aisle, and walk up it, instead of directly to her. I didn't want her to think I was stalking her. No. I wasn't doing that, I was just admiring her from afar. I strided up to where she stood on her tip toes, struggling to place a book back onto the top shelt but unable to reach it despite her 5' 6" stature. I gently took the book out of her hand and placed it in an open spot.

A small gasp came from her delicate lips, she turned to me, those dark brown eyes staring at me a little shocked. I smiled to her, and the shock quickly disappeared, she gave a light smile that was meant for me alone.

"It looked as though you were having some trouble." I told her smoothly, my accent played with my words.

She laughed quietly, "You'd think for being so tall, I'd be able to reach the top shelf." She gave a carefree shrug, "I'm pretty sure the people who build these things make them so high just to mess with us." She made a face at the shelves surrounding us, as though the people who had made them would see her glare. It was only there for a second before her large brown eyes were looking into mine again, her face relaxed.

Chuckling I said, "Maybe to mess with you."

She looked me up and down, "Yeah, you don't seem to have a problem with the way too high shelves."

Smirking I looked over to the book I had put back for her. Reading the lable and pretending I didn't know what she was studying I went on to ask casually, "You're interested in the American foreign policy ?" A confused look crossed my face, as though it would never cross my mind it wasn't her choice of free reading.

A tired sigh escaped her lips, "No, not so much. I've got a report due for my history class."

Nodding I let the conversation end there, I'm sure she'd appreciate that I'm taking the time to ask, even if the information was nothing new to me.

She looked over her shoulder to the direction from which she had came from, some of her hair swinging over her shoulder. I had to force myself not to reach out and feel the silky locks run through my fingers. Turning back to me, she smiled once more. I did my best to act the charming man so many women swoon over, hoping she wouldn't be able to see how she really effected me.

"Well, I gotta get going." She tossed her head back slightly, in the direction of where her table was. "A friend's waiting for me."

Bowing to her, she was my goddess after all. Grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly, there was so much more I wanted to do to her, but not in public. She wouldn't like that at all, and I to appease her best I can. I was finally able to introduce myself to her, after so many months of watching her from afar. "Dimitri Belikov." I looked up to her, still bowing to her, with her hand in mine. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly our hands fit together, as I smiled seductively up to her.

She blushed, a beautiful light pink rising up from her neck to her cheeks, a strange look crossing her face. "R-Rose."

I hadn't needed to be told, I know who she is. I've known everything about her for so long now. I replied to her anyways after standing straight again, "Such a divine name, for such a stunning woman."

She only blushed more, her cheeks brightening as her friend Lissa came into view behind her. She looked somewhat impatient, with her hand on her hip and a frown on her face.

"Rose did you get lost or something?" She noticed me, giving me a polite smile we exchanged hellos. But after that, she said something that made my world crash down.

"Come on, we need to get you ready for your date with Mason. You can't possibly want to wear that." She smiled at Rose, as if there was nothing at all wrong with what she said.

Rose turned to me, "Thanks for your help. It was nice meeting you Dimitri." Just like that, she was gone.

I was frozen, I couldn't move. She had a date? Who the hell was Mason and how the hell had I not known about him? Anger boiled up inside of me. How dare he try to steal my love! I'll have to do something about this Mason boy. I can't have him ruin what Rose and I have, it's obvious she's in love with me too! Those smiles that went meant for me, those could not only be friendly. I seen the love in her eyes, I know it was there.

Turning on my heel, I stomped my way out of the library. I was in a rage, shoving people who'd be in my way, pushing others over. If they yelled at me, or said anything, I didn't care. I couldn't hear it, lost in my own world of hatred for a boy named Mason. And Rose. This was her fault as well. How dare she accept this boys' offer, the slut. Oh I was going to make her pay for being so unfaithful to me.

This can not be allowed, whatever the two think they have, to go on any longer. I'll make this end; now.


	2. Chapter 2

_Smaller, yes I know. I've been having trouble writing lately. Bleh._

_A thank you to my dearest sister for her crazy ass sick mind. =D_

Glass shattered, rained down, danced across the carpet.

"She'll fix this." I breathed, eyes focused on my fathers picture - probably the only thing left untouched by the rage the harlot installed in my veins. "She'll repair this broken home."

My teeth grinded, she'll pay, you'll see, Father. She'll pay. Everything felt like a cage, compressing down into my lungs - I couldn't breathe. The basement - my safe haven, my one true love. The one thing that could curl its icy fingers mine - warm me from the inside out.

The door opened with a padlock and combination lock. Two locks. Alison was a tricky one, she was cleaver. No need to escape, I had made sure of that.

Daddy, you taught your son well. She tried running, but you taught me, daddy. Aren't you proud?

The tip of my boot played at the stairwell, it was a descent down a stairwell into complete beauty - a place where, I could think more clearly. My hand hinged on the doorknob. 'Not so fast, Dimitri.' It was hard to contain oneself from running down the stairs.

She was beautiful.

A step creaked - oh, I knew you were there my old friend. My foot would play at the step that screamed like a banshee. Always stepping on you, when they were here. You were my alarm, thank you, my old friend.

A smile danced across my lips - it was like music to my ears as the low howl launched into the air. The third to the top step, step into the center without thinking. It screamed.

Continuing down, the musk smell filled my nose. I had to clean you. I reminded myself, as I'd scan the room. Picking up the dirt brown spots, marks across the baseboard, across a few areas of the wall. You were once crimson. Now, you dried.

I think you can spell the decaying rot of my past lovers - you begged to be let free, I did that for you.

They were free, they didn't want to hear our futures as I purred them into their ears. They would spit into my face, screaming it would never happen. It would happen - they never would want it. I released them. They were in my beautiful flower garden, I thought lightly of the subject as I crawled onto the blood and dirt caked bed in the middle of the room. Curling up to the right handed side, never to the left.

Do you like sleeping on the left, Rose? My mind pondered the question, as I turned my attention away from my garden of beautiful flowers. ( I could never actually grow anything there.. But it was beautiful. )

Drifts the tattered blanket that was caked with God knows what over to the left side, pretending she was already there.

"No, darling." I breathed, practicing the line over again and again, "I don't want you to leave. You'll be my beautiful Rose, forever." My fingertips touched the inch-thick pillow that she would rest her head under.

...My Rose. MASON. I twisted off to the side, peering at the beauty of a restraint table. The chains that hung in many areas of the ceiling beams, the metal would be bound tightly to him. His wrists and ankles, no way of escape. His body growing frail and weak every passing day. No, I wouldn't make his death quick, it'd be slow, painful.

First I'd have to figure out how to get him over to my house. Women were easy, all it took were a few suggestive smiles and they were on their knees begging to spend the night. Men though...I've never had the thought of ever inviting a male into my home. How would I start? I'd have to find the boy first, start up a conversation, maybe invite him over for a drink...Yes. That would have to do. To get him drunk I would not have to worry about him fighting back. Though I doubt he could compare to my 6' 7" stature, or my strength, it'd make everything so much easier.

Chaining him to the wall I wouldn't blind fold him. No. He shall watch as I draw his death near, until the very last minute until his eyes close and he is no longer part of this world. I would not bury him in my garden. Oh no. He does not deserve a proper burial. His screams, his pitiful cries for help-oh I can hear it already.

Smiling happily, I arranged everything perfectly next to my restraint table, on a small metal side table. Various knives, pliers, a hammer...Oh Mason. I can't wait to finally meet you.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Firstly, I gotta say to a few reviewers, this is for a Banner Bunnies Contest. _****_It HAS to be DxR, so no I don't think using Adrian instead of Dimitri would be better. My banner was themed Hostage, and so it is suppose to be sick and twisted; there is just no other way. ^.^ _**

**_And lastly, to the readers that are part of the contest, reading this: I knoowwww the story seems like it's turning into being about Mason and Dimitri, and with the amount of time I have I probably won't get to the Banner theme before the due date. Nonetheless, I enjoyed writing this and will continue to finish it once voting is over._**

Two days, all it took were two days, but oh has it felt like so much longer. After much waiting and an incredible patience she has finally lead me straight to him. Mason, as it turns out, is the coffee shop boy. When I first heard Rose call to him I was livid, the boy was right there under my nose the whole time. I should have paid attention-I should have looked at his name tag-this whole thing could have been avoided.

She sat on one of the swings, with him pushing her slowly. The whole time we've been here she'd laugh at all of his ridiculous jokes, looking as though she actually enjoyed them. The beautiful, breath taking smile never left her face, as though she enjoyed her time with him. The backstabbing bitch.

Deep breaths Dimitri, you'll get her soon enough. You just have to remove Mason from this little equation. I had to keep reminding myself, trying to hold myself back from strangling the life out of the boy...I'd watch as he took his last breath, regretting ever touching my Roza; ever meeting her. Oh wouldn't I love to jump out from my knelt position from behind this tree and beat this child within an inch of his life – But no, I have better plans for you my friend.

I clasped my hands over my mouth tightly, doing my best to quiet the booming laughter threatening to escape. The thought of giving Mason exactly what he deserves, well, it brought me great joy. I couldn't deny the excitement that was bubbling in me, the possibilities of all I could do to him...the endless ways to make him suffer.

Rose jumped off the swing, landing and rolling on the grass her laughter was mixed with Masons'. It was nothing rich, nor silky, to my ears it sounded like a donkeys' laughter.

I wanted to kick him, in hopes that he'd shut up.

As he reached her she grabbed his hand, and they set off to the walk of the park. I ground my teeth, this day was starting to feel as though it were never ending. But to my surprise they were leaving the park, I followed them three blocks back. Mason was a rather paranoid boy-or maybe he was just smart?-I continued to watch him as he would watch his surroundings, every few minutes he'd look around as though waiting for some kind of threat to the two of them.

I smiled at his foolishness, he thought he'd be able to protect himself from me? He had no clue what he was up against.

We continued to walk further into town, I wasn't sure if they even knew where they were going by the time they got to a hippy look cafe. I've past this place a few times, but never went in. With two big front windows covered in posters, a wooden coffee cup sign reading "Deja Vu", the walk covered in kids' chalk drawings, it seems juvenile.

Rose had an unsure look on her face, obviously it wasn't her type of food stop either, but Mason persisted, holding tight to her hand and all but dragging her in. I stopped a block away again, not wanting to follow them right in. Leaning against a wall I people watched, trying to pass the time.

A younger couple across the street pushing a baby stroller. Even from here I could tell the woman hardly slept last night, her pace was slow and she rubbed her eyes more then a few times, nonetheless she looked happy. The man on the other hand looked well rested and bored as he pushed the stroller. There were two elderly women sitting on a bench half a block from me, chatting together about something. Probably grandchildren if I had to guess, old ladies always bragging about their grandchildren to one another. A group of three girls strutted down the street, their heels sounding loudly on the cement. They looked like a flock of birds, making the V shape, with the girl in the middle smiling flirtatiously at every guy she past. The other two were doing the same, the first girls' copies.

I crossed my arms, pushing my hair back behind my ears. Father let me keep my hair long, but tying it back he wouldn't allow. He always told me that unless I cut off my dick and pranced around with make up on there was no way in hell he'd have a son with a pony tail, so I let it hang lose and frame my face. Looking to my watch told me I've been out here for the past twenty minutes, a more the acceptable amount of time to go into the cafe.

Walking in I scanned the area, it was cramped with a different array of furniture ranging from a tattered couch filled with news papers, high wooden stools, and a secretary desk used as a counter for the register. Random posters filled the walls in here as well, some framed and others not. The place seemed fitted to the college crowd, not that it stopped anyone else, there were people of all ages in here. Mason sat a few tables to my left, Rose wasn't there.

I wasn't expecting to gain anything by coming in here, actually lunch sounded amazing. So being able to stop and eat, and not lose sight of these two, would save me a lot of time later if I went somewhere else. I just needed to wait out the perfect time to get to Mason, without Rose and so many people around. So I ordered some food, sat down and waited. I could be patient, because I knew it was worth the wait.

Just like Rose is, all this annoyance was definitely worth the amazing brown-eyed goddess I'd receive in the end.

Xxx

As it was, going into the Deja Vu went better then I had thought. Taking a table within ear shot of Rose I was able to listen in to all their conversation, not that I cared about how Mason thought Roses' eyes were the most beautiful things he's ever seen or how happy Rose was that he'd finally asked her out. If I spoke honestly, almost all of their time there made me want to bash my head against the table until I was unable to hear their shit...Or just bash Masons' head into the table until he shut the hell up.

I shook my head, I was getting off topic with my inner ramblings. The point was, Mason had invited Rose to a college keg party his friends had invited him to. She declined, but he had given her the time and place in hopes she'd change her mind. Well, I knew what I was doing tonight.

I was going to some frat party hostessed by a Mia Rinaldi, which was about three blocks from my current location. I had tried finding a dark, secluded parking space but by the looks of it Mia had invited the whole town. Even this far away, there were no spaces, not like my dark blue Chevy Cavalier would stand out from any other car.

I squeezed the car in between a black Jeep and red Hummer, jumping out and walking idly to the music that drummed quietly in the distance. You could hear the hooting and hollering of drunken idiots in the distance as well, and I wondered how close I was if I were able to hear the sounds of this party already.

There were still plenty of boys running up the street, toward my own destination. Some were carrying six packs, while others jumped around hitting their friends, obviously pumped up. The few girls who were tagging along giggled to each other, pointing to the boys jumping on each other.

Sighing, I quickened my pace. The faster I get to the party, the faster I can get Mason and go to my quiet, peaceful home. I could hear the music clearer now, I was close only a houses away, there was no way to miss Mias' house. Aside the music, all the lights were on, it was only 11:30 and there already people puking in the front yard, and ten cars were parked haphazardly in the front yard. Much like a typical party.

I scanned the yard, hoping I'd get lucky and Mason was one of the people in the yard. When I didn't see him I took to the house, trying not to stick out in the group – yeah right. Once I stepped into the open doorway it was nothing dramatic, everyone didn't simultaneously stop talking and look at me, but I had more then a dozen eyes turn my way. A few pairs went back to their own business, but most stayed on me, women of course. Though a few boys, who I'd bet all my money were fruity, continued to gawk at me as I made my way around.

"Hey there stranger." A hand on my arm stopped what little progress I had made. Looking to the hand up to the owner revealed a beautiful raven haired girl. Shocking blue eyes and a smile to match.

I raised an eyebrow to her, wondering what she wanted. I did not call to her, neither did I say she could touch me.

"I don't think we've meet before, why is that?" She wasn't completely drunk, but well on her way. Her words were slurred and she wobbled every few seconds.

I shook her arm off, "I'm looking for someone."

She pouted but brought back her smile a second later, "Well how about we have a drink and then go look for your friend?" She already had a half empty red cup in her hand, but maybe she had forgotten about it.

"Or you could tell me if you knew a Mason, and where he'd be, and we have a drink later." Maybe the drunken bitch could help, if not I wasn't going to waste more time with her.

"Mason?" She hiccuped and took a sipped from the remembered cup, smiling at it afterward.

I sighed, "Yes Mason. Do you know him or not?"

Rolling her head back in a circle she sighed, "Yeah I know Ashford, what do you want with that kid?" I just looked at her, was this female giving me an attitude? Who the hell did she think she was?

She looked at me, waiting for my answer, once she realized she wasn't getting one she rolled her eyes and wobbled. "He's in the kitchen." She threw her thumb to a door behind her, that's when I walked away from her and toward the door.

"Hey!"

I ignored her, knowing she'd get distracted with something new soon enough. Walking into the room I seen Mason in the corner with the raven haired boy-the one who owns Lissa, and actually looks a lot like the female I was just speaking to, and a boy with light brown hair. I wanted to say they were completely wasted, but I think it was just how they acted together that made them seem that way. They weren't stumbling around or any of that, but-even with this deafening music-were loud and obnoxious.

They had half the room laughing at them, some cheering them on so they would continue making an ass out of themselves. The rest of the room wasn't paying attention to them, talking to one another or making out in on the table and counters. I took the bottle from out of my duster carefully, not to be noticed, and opened the cap.

The liquid inside was clear, had no smell, and I used it more times then I could remember. GHB. Most well known as a date rape drug, and one of the easiest to get off the street. I had called up my merchant, for lack of better words, once I left the cafe. He's always ready and able to sell me whatever I need, and two hours after I called him we had meet up and I had the stuff in hand.

The only probably was I had no clue what was inside his red cup, there were more then a dozen liquor bottles on the counters. So I had no clue as to how much I could put inside his cup without his notice. If his drink was a stronger concoction he won't notice the salty taste. But if it was a weaker drink, he'd definitely know and then I'd be screwed.

Hoping for some luck, I walked slowly over toward where Mason was standing with his friends. Currently his hands was on his cup, but it was out of eye range as he held it on the counter. He was watching his two friends wrestling, which didn't seem a fair fight since the brown haired boy was much bigger then the raven haired boy. Keeping a close enough distance to the cup, and trying not to look like I was actually putting anything in it, I dropped a quarter of the bottle into the dark liquid.

I stayed where I was for a few more minutes, like I've been watching the two wrestle the whole time. Then I walked away, getting myself a red cup and some Jack Daniels. Now to wait.

A red cup shot out to my face, I jerked back from it.

"If you're gonna stand in the way you might as well fill it up." The girl had blonde ringlets and baby doll features, she looked too young to even be in high school. She was completely wasted, I could smell the alcohol on her from where she stood. I wasn't about to guess her real age though, looks can be deceiving.

Smiling, I took the cup from her hand, "Anything special for the lady?"

Who said I couldn't be kind? I was getting something for this female.

She gave me a drunken version of what was suppose to be a flirtatious smile, "Alice in Wonderland."

"Not a problem." I quickly poured the mix and handed it back. No wonder she was drunk.

I could see Mason started feeling the effects of the GHB, though his friends would think he was just getting drunk. My smile brighten, blondie took that as a sign to keep talking.

She took a sip, tasting it."Not bad, could have used more So Co though." She wobbled, and I watched as she fell to the floor landing on her ass. Most all her drink flew out of the cup and on her.

"Sorry but I got to go." I said it as I watched Mason leave the room. Not bothering to help the girl up, I followed him, he was going to the front yard.

He could hardly walk, first using the walls, then the banister to keep himself upright. There were still some people out here. He stumbled down the steps, falling on the ground and trying to get back up.

I kept my pace slow, and once reaching him I grabbed his arm, getting him to his feet.

"I think you've had enough." My voice friendly, though I felt anything but to this boy.

"I only had a couple drinks." His head was lolling, eyes closed, my hand on his arm the only thing keeping him up.

"A couple to many huh?" I laughed, trying to keep a friendly appearance around the few drunks in the yard.

He mouth opened some, trying to say something but unable to.

"Come on Mason, I'll take you home." I holstered him up, with my arm under his shoulders and we left.

As easy as that, I had Mason in my car, thrown down my stairs and chained up to the restraint table. Soon as I was done with him, I'll be coming for you Roza. I hadn't forgotten what all this was for, I could never forget about you.

_xXx_


	4. Important AN

_Okayyyy I need to post to this. I REALLY need to post this._

_I've got a few people anonymous people posting on here complaining that Dimitri is a serial killer._

_As a reviewer, Simbalovesnala had said in her own review, if you do not like the story please click the little red "X" in the top right corner of you're screen._

_The point of my story is yes, for the banner. BUT I wasn't going to get anywhere righting the same stuff everyone else rights. I absolutely LOVE Dimitri just as much as everyone else, but I don't want him the good guy. I wanna have something simple and easy to write, which this is._

_For two, Hostage has to have Dimitri and Rose as the MCs. What do you expect me to do? Have Rose be held hostage as someone else, and then Dimitri save her and what? How would Dimitri be a MC? And if it was in Dimitris' POV how the hell can I have Rose as a MC?_

_I'm perfectly fine with criticism, as I had, I can explain my reasonings to whom ever wants them-or I feel should know them. But if you wanna bash my stuff, get out and get off. Simple as that._

_I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was a UD, but come on let's face it, I could never UD that quickly. ;D_

_Thank you very much to everyone else who's reviewed, I love ya'll like whoa for it. ;]_


	5. Chapter 4

A knock at my door distracted me from my dinner, it was five o'clock in the evening and I wasn't expecting anyone over. Pushing my plate aside I went to the door, the knocking was insistent and who ever was there better have a good reason to be here. Even as I was about to open the door the knocking had yet to stop. Throwing the door open I was about to give the person a piece of my mind but was stopped short.

My goddess stood there in front of me, looking as beautiful as ever. Her hair was wind blown, clothes array, she huffed and her eyes were wild. I was struck, once again, by her beauty, unable to speak or move. Thankfully, she spoke first.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but I-" She took a deep breath before continuing, "My friend, he's gone missing. I've been running ragged going from house to house tr-" She took a few more breathes, hand on the door frame, "trying-to see if anyone's seen any sign of him."

Putting on a worried look on, I kept the scowl off my face, she was looking for Mason? Why the hell would she do that?

"Okay, well let's restart here. How long has he been gone?" A week. "Are you sure he's not just out with a friend?" I'm sure.

Her eyes widened, looking at me like I was crazy, "No! He's been gone since-no one's seen him since Friday night. He was at a party, and with our friends-they said he started feeling sick or something-had too much to drink and he went out for air-he never came back and no one seen him since."

I nodded my head along with her quick paced, half unintelligible, explanation of what had happened. Keeping the worried look on my face I waved her into the house. "Look come in, sit down. I'll go make some hot chocolate, we can try to figure out what's going on. Surely running all over town hasn't gotten you very far?"

She nearly knocked me over as she past, "I don't _want_ hot chocolate, I _want_ my boyfriend back!" She was throwing a tantrum, distraught from the loss of Mason.

Wait-_boy__friend_? I held tight to the door knob, still holding the door open, sure it'd crumble under the pressure. _Little bitch thinks he's her boyfriend?_ _Father, give me the strength not smack this woman._ I held my breath for a minute, letting her-and myself-calm before moving.

Despite the fact, she was wound tight as I made my way to the kitchen, deciding to ignore her out-burst. She stared at me, as she stood in the middle of my living room...She was so divine...

"Come on." My voice was gentle, keeping her in the house.

A defeated look crossed her face, I knew what she was thinking, she didn't think she'd ever find Mason. Oh Roza, what would you say if you knew what I did? I kept the smirk off my face, she deserves this for what she's put me through.

I was at the doorway to the kitchen when I noticed she hadn't moved, looking back and forth between the door and myself. Trying to figure out if I could really help her no doubt, wanting to do something instead of sitting around.

She bite her lip, finally taking me in, "You're...the guy I met at the library...Dimitri right?"

I smiled, liking the way my name sounded on her lips, "Yeah."

She nodded her head, still seeming unsure. Nonetheless she made her way around the living room table and past me into the kitchen.

"Please, take a seat." I gestured to the wooden dining table.

She did as told, falling in the cushioned chair with whimpering sigh. Poor thing was so upset over her loss. I tried to keep my pleasure hidden as I went about to making the hot chocolate. While I waited for the water to boil I rid the table of what was left of my dinner. Steak, corn on the cob, and some home made mashed potatoes, it was really good too.

"I'm sorry I messed up your dinner...I just, "She sighed, trying to take control of her speech, "...I-I don't know what else to do. No one can find him." She put her face in her hands, elbows on the table. What a lack of respect. Hasn't anyone taught her table etiquette? I left it slide, I'll reprimand her on that later. Right now I need to help her through this rough patch she's dealing with.

"Don't worry about it. I was done anyways." I poured two cups of water, adding some GHB to her cup-just enough so she wouldn't taste it. Then added chocolate mix, "You know," I made my way to the table with the cups, "the secret is to add two packets. One just isn't enough." Not enough to cover the GHB.

Her legs was pouncing under the table, it was obvious she was anxious. She held the cup tightly in her hands, not bothering to try it. Her eyes kept darting back and forth, to every which place in the room, the eyes of an angel had a vacant look to them. I couldn't tell what it was she was thinking about, and I didn't like it.

"Tell me what you know."

"That's the thing, I don't know anything. I wasn't there..." My goddess bowed her head, voice low as she spoke again, "He wanted me there, he told me to come...I should have. I could have done something...I should have been there for him..."

"You don't know that. If you were there, who knows, you could have been abducted along with him." She looked at me with watery eyes, how my body burned at the thought that she was crying for him.

"Don't cry, I'm sure you'll see him again." I placed my hand on hers, heat shooting up my arm and through my body. I was sure she could feel it as her eyes searched mine, looking for what? To see I still loved her despite what she's done with Mason, and I did. I still loved her, she was still mine. But I wouldn't allow my love for her forget the betrayal, her punishment will come.

Eventually, her head bounced up and down, agreeing with me. "I will." She sat higher as her confidence in that small statement grew. "I will see him again, "A tiny, yet utterly beautiful, smile came to face, "I just know it, I can feel it in the pit of my gut."

I smiled in return, "See? That's the spirit."

A small laugh escaped her lips, and I watched on as the cup was raised to her lips delicately. Time went in slow motion as it made contact to those lips of which I dream about. I continued to watch on as she swallowed, counting the seconds in my head. _One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Yes Roza, you are thirsty aren't you? Good girl_. When the cup lowered, her eyes returning to mine, I made sure to keep the satisfied look at bay.

Sighing gently she spoke, "You're right, you two packets is differently the way to great hot chocolate."

I blew on mine before having a taste, it was really good. "So do you want to talk to me about what he was doing the last time anyone seen your friend?"

She lowered her eyes to her cup, fingering dancing around the rim. "He was a this party, in up town last Friday. Our friends Eddie and Christian were with him, they said he didn't have that much to drink-but" She shook her head, "All of a sudden he wasn't feeling well-they thought he was drinking on an empty stomach and that's why the alcohol had gotten to him so quickly." She looked to me, confusion in her eyes, "He and I had went out to eat just a few hours before the party. It's when he invited me to come with him.." Her words grew quiet as she trailed off.

She drank more from the cup.

Her eyes dipped closed for two seconds before drowsily reopening, "He was with them..Then went out for some air." Droopy eyes looked into mine, "That's it. Then he was gone."

"No one was there to see anything?" I had to admit I was asking more for my own need rather then acting the part of a helpful neighbor.

Her eyes shut again, hand on her forehead, she shook her head. "Too. Drunk..." She forced her head up, still holding herself with her hand, eyes barely open, "Wha..wha...ehh..in...thisss?" She tried to ask, finally realizing it was spiked.

I looked at her impassively, waiting. "Just two packets of hot chocolate." I let the false worry leave my voice.

"Nuuu.." Her head fell from her hand, dead weight dropping to the wooden table as the bang radiated in the room. She turned her head to the side, eyes cinched closed, "Nuu."

I looked at her a minute longer, even sleeping she was the definition of perfection. Bangs sprayed across her face, one arm lay next to her head while the other lay limply in the air off the table. Her mouth was open the slightest, eye lids now closed softly.

I petted her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. "So beautiful." I spoke quietly, not to wake the sublime beauty.

Leaving my lover where she lay to head to the basement I unlocked the door and made my descend, listening to the comforting protest from the stairs. I listened to the new dripping sound that fills the room, a smile came to my lips as I knew it wasn't a leaking pipe. Going straight to the bed I pulled the blanket back, fixing and fluffing the pillow – it didn't make a difference the all the stuffing was clumped anyways. As soon as I felt the bed was suitable enough I went to the wall – my new favorite plaything.

"Oh Mason." Pleasure filled my voice, a child on Christmas morning. His eyes were closed, but his heart pumped feebly. "Wake up." Loud and commanding, he should know better then to ignore me.

He made a sound of pain, such a wondrous noise. Eyes fluttering indicated he could hear me. "I've got something you might want to see." He groan, "I'll be back to show you."

"Puhh-" His eyes stayed closed, the words escaped from his lips. "Puhh...-ease."

I smirked at him, going back to Roza. Picking her up she was as light as a feather, I held her close, finally able to have my love. Carrying her down the stairs, their cheering didn't stir her, and once I laid her on the bed I fixed her hair. Smoothing it back, pushing it to the side so it was perfect, playing with the silky strands a bit. Next was the chains, on her wrists- holding her arms above her held. All that was left was to cover her up, ensuring she wouldn't get cold.

As I put myself upright I spoke to my toy, "So what do you think huh? Quite a prize isn't she?" The pride was evident in my voice.

His eyes fluttered, a few minutes of struggling he opened them a split second, just long enough to see her. "N..nu..nuu..." A sound of agony, barely audible, filled my ears. "R..."He weakly gasped for air, "Ro..sse."

I laughed loudly, he was pitiful. "Oh Mason...She's mine now."

_xXx_

_Welp. It took all night, but finally, chapter 4 is here. I'm hoping to get one more up before the contest is over on the 14th, and once the 14th is hit I-possibly/probably-will continue this once I get the Okay. 'Cause to be fair we aren't to UD after the deadline, and the awesome creator of the contest will give us all the okay. So, pretty much, there should be one more chapter and that's it for alittle while._

_Love ya'll, and love my sissy for some awesome plot ideas._


	6. Chapter 5

_No doubt this will be the last time I UD for another two weeks or so because the deadline is tomorrow night. So enjoy it, and hey, check out the other stories in the contest - they're amazing._

**_http:/ mandy52799 (Dot) blogspot (Dot) com/2012/04vampire-academy-banner-bunnies-contest (Dot) html_**

Laying next to her while she slept was so amazing, definitely better then watching her sleep from a distance. On most nights she was a peaceful sleeper, truly sleeping beauty, but tonight as the GBH wore off she continued to toss and turn, as much she could with the chains on her wrists-which not at all, but she still tried. I've been laying here with for the past hour, waiting for her to wake. I pushed her hair behind her ears as she threw her head again, she must be having a nightmare.

"Don't worry Roza, you're safe, there's no need for bad dreams." I whispered against her neck, placing a kiss there.

Mason was still trying to talk, murmuring unintelligible words. I ran out of stuff to throw at him, no matter what I hit him with he still wouldn't shut up. I'm not sure where his new found courage came from, or the strength, but it's really getting on my nerves. I've let him live this long right? So why can't he let me have a few quiet moments with my Roza?

"R...Rrr...ose.." The ragged breathing from behind me quickened as he tried to speak. "W...ake...uhh..up."

I turned my head away from Roza, to not burst her ear drums. "Mason. Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Arms held above him, his head hung low, but he still managed to look up at me through his lashes. He gasped for air. "O..off..." He looked frustrated with his own weakness, "H...her..."

"She is mine and I will do as I please with her! If I want to lay with her then that is my choice boy!" I got to a standing position, livid. "Now if you don't shut the hell up I'll cut out your fucking tongue!" The cement walls too thick for my booming voice to be let out of the room, I didn't worry about anyone hearing me.

He didn't reply, optioning to gasp for air. His face said it all though, it showed the obvious hatred for me. It showed his pain, his fury for me having Roza. Good, hate me Mason. It only fuels me.

"You know Mason." I was much quieter this time, holding a lighter tone, "You're lucky." Even with his gasping he managed to scoff, I ignored it. "I could have made your stay here, much worse."

I looked at his body, in his boxers. Bruises littered it, ribs stabbed at his sides-surprisingly, they didn't puncture his lungs-his wrists bleeding from constantly struggling against the chains when he first got here. They were simply too raw to heal yet. Dry blood lay on his forehead and hair, a bruise on his right cheek, his left leg dangled on the floor broken and useless. And of course the cut, along his stomach, was still bleeding, which made for the dripping noise I grew use to when entering the basement.

"Yes." I nodded to myself, "I've been good to you Mason."

Suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the room, I startled, as did Mason. I turned to see Roza, awake and starring at Mason, she didn't let up the scream. I walked the couple steps to her and smacked her across the face, effectively shutting up her.

"That's enough." I glowered at her, as she whimpered away from me and Mason tried yelling but was sent into a fit of coughs. Looking at her terrified expression I felt my own soften, sitting next to her I rubbed her red cheek. She tried to move away again. "Oh Roza, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, don't make me hurt you."

Tear brimmed at her eyes, and I continued to rubbed her cheek to try and calm her. Turning her head she starred at Mason, she looked like she was about to scream, but instead bit her lip and cried. Tears fell from her eyes freely and she sobbed loudly.

I turned to Mason, "Look at this!" I hollered, "You're making her cry! I should have killed you. I should do it right now." I stood and she cried harder, I looked down at my angel, "Hush darling, he won't be able to upset you any longer." Walking to Mason I grabbed the hammer sitting on the table next to him, ready to properly kill him.

"No!" Her scream so loud I found myself dizzied by it. "Please no! Leave him alone!"

I turned to her, fire in my eyes, speaking calmly, "You're trying to protect him?" Her eyes were wide, the tears still falling, "You don't want me to kill him?"

Her mouth was open but no words came out, I stepped to her, fully enraged. "Well? Answer me when I am speaking to you woman!" I smacked her again, the sound rang loudly in the room. She made no noise, only squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip. Mason made more sounds of protest, his chains rattled quietly.

Livid wasn't even coming close to the rage I was feeling. I did this for us, so we could be together and she dares to keep me from finishing this? What does she think I'd do, let him run free?

Behind me, ragged breathing grew louder, Rose was starring at Mason with an unreadable look on her face. He spoke up, "I..love..you..."

My breaking point.

Rose shot me a look as I tightened my grip on the hammer. Everything in the room turned into a roar.

"Enough!"

"NO!" She was a desperate look and struggling form.

I swung to Mason, he held a smile for Rose. He didn't spare me a glance, I didn't spare it a thought. The hammer connected to his head. Once was all it took. I felt the blow crack his skull, hearing it gave me pleasure though.

Rose was still screaming behind me, the bed rattling loudly. I turned to watch her throwing herself against the bondages, her hair was covering her face as she whipped her head around. Arms flung forcefully against the chains that held her to the bed post, she kept kicking at the end of the bed.

All she was doing was messing up the bed.

She was screaming still, now yelling at Mason. "_No!_ Mason! Wake up! _Please!"_

"That's enough Rosemarie." If this girl didn't give soon...

She obviously heard me as her voice became a whisper, she quit thrashing, her body laying dead weight on the bed. "_Oh god...Mason...Please. _Please just wake up...I need you."

Fed up with her whining I left the room, deciding to head up and watch some Tv. Once I had the door shut and locked I went to the living, laying on the couch. Smiling at the peacefulness of the room, so much better then downstairs.

That's how it always starts though, the screaming and crying. It'll go on for a few more hours, Roza will eventually tire herself, and once she has I will be back to reprimand her for her horrible behavior.

_xXx_

_****__http:/ mandy52799 (Dot) blogspot (Dot) com/2012/04vampire-academy-banner-bunnies-contest (Dot) html_

_You won't be dissappointed. ;D_


End file.
